User blog:LIGHTSfan/Jake's True Love
Jake It was a nice afternoon. My first day in a new place and I got to see an old friend of mine for dinner. She didn't like me much back then on the count of I threw a dead frog at her, but I'm hoping I can make a different impression. "Ready to go Jake?" My dad called from the door. I knew my dad never liked being late anywhere, so I quickly jumped off my bed and followed my father out the door. The car ride there was pretty awkward. My father and I don't have much in common so it was hard to talk to him. But, of course there were those simple questions like, "So do you like it here? Is your new room okay? Have you made any friends yet?", which could easily be replied to with either a head nod or a smile. To tell you the truth, I really didn't like when my dad tried to start a conversation with me. It just made things awkward for the both of us. After a car ride that seemed like it took forever, we finally made it to the Edwards Home. I followed one foot behind my dad to the door, so I didn't have to be the first one inside. Clare's mother greeted me with a warm smile and a hug. "You've grown up so much from the last time I saw you, Jake!" She exclaimed. A let out a small laugh, feeling bad that I couldn't remember her name. Maybe it was best if I just called her Ms. Edwards then. She started talking to me but I couldn't concentrate on anything in the room when I saw her. She was beautiful. Was this some kind of dream? ''C'mon, Jake! Pull yourself together! ''I quickly shook out of my mouth watering fantasy when Clare walked up to me. She seemed shocked that I changed. A lot. I didn't quite think of myself as "hot", but many girls from my old school thought I was. Maybe Clare did, too. I just couldn't stop staring at her. Ms. Edwards and my father narrowed their eyes at me. Maybe they caught me staring. But then Ms. Edwards let out a small chuckle. "I'll make a few last minute preperations for dinner while you and Clare can catch up in the living room." She told me, pointing to her small cozy living room. The few moments Clare and I had in the living room together were filled with silence. She gave me a small smile then started to look down at the ground. Was I making her shy? Who knew I had that effect? Even from where I was sitting, I could still catch a few glimpses of her. It was perfection. Clare looked up and saw what I was staring at. She gave me a weird look so I turned away from that piece of perfection.. "Ha...I'm pretty hungry." I told her. Clare's weird glances changed to a neuteral look. "Oh...yeah. Me too." She awkwardly replied. "Kids! Dinners ready!" Ms. Edwards called out. Finally. I could now get up close and personal with her. Ms. Edwards put the bowl of chicken on the table and my mouth started to water. I was pretty starving and that chicken looked amazing. It's like she was beckoning to me. ''"Jake...Jake....I'm so delicious...eat me Jake..." ''I just had to now. I reached my hand to grab the breast, but Ms. Edwards interuppted. "No eating yet! First we must say grace and recite the Holy Mary seventeen times!" She said cheerfully. Kill me now. Ms. Edwards started to thank God for having us all here, and other stuff. I didn't really pay attention. I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was hot and ready for me. After the third time Ms. Edwards recited the Holy Mary, I just couldn't take it anymore. I don't know what came over me but I screamed, "SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH! IT'S CHICKEN TIME, BITCH!". Everyone at the table gasped. But, Ms. Edwards didn't seem to mind. "Uh..Okay then! You're the guest so what you say goes! Then, it's chicken time! Everybody dig in!" She said. I grabbed the biggest piece of chicken out of the bowl and chomped on it. Moaning with pleasure every few seconds. I probably ate about three breasts and six legs. When I noticed that the bowl was empty, I stared to take food from everyone else's plate. They stared in shock as I grabbed the chicken of their plates and ate it like a starving gorilla. But, I didn't care that I probably looked like an uncivilized caveman at the moment. I didn't care that my father and I will probably never be invited for dinner again. I didn't care that Clare would probably tell the whole school about this. I didn't care about anything at the moment except food. And I wasn't afraid to admit, that I, Jake Martin, am madly in love with CHICKEN. Category:Blog posts